Proie, Prédateur
by Shin Sekai no Kaizoku
Summary: Il était un prédateur en quête de nouvelles proies. Il avait soif de sang, de vengeance. Il veut la tête de son ancien supérieur et de tout l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Puis... Il tomba sur un oiseau.


Mugiwara se trouvait donc à Punk Hazard. Quelle chance, ils n'étaient pas loin de l'île désolée et autrefois déserte.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se consulter les uns les autres. Sans un mot, ils avaient changé de cap, filant à présent vers l'île, du côté gelé.

Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient assez tôt pour s'occuper eux-même de cet équipage de malheur, qui figurait à la deuxième place dans leur liste des personnes à abattre.

Chacun avait leur propre adversaire, parfois en cumulant deux. Lui, tout particulièrement, en avait après Monkey D. Luffy et Nico Robin.

Et ils étaient si près. La vengeance si proche.

Le prochain sera Spandam.

Rob Lucci tourna les talons, laissant Blueno garder un oeil sur le cap que prenait leur navire volé. Kalifa était survoltée et Fukuro ne cessait de babiller dans son coin.

Le seul qui ne participait pas vraiment à la liesse générale était Kaku. Pendant un long moment, le léopard s'était interrogé sur les sentiments de son compagnon.

Avait-il des regrets ?

De toute manière, cela lui était égal tant qu'il ne trahissait pas. 

XOX 

Leur navire jeta l'ancre dans une crique, dissimulée aux marines. Compte tenu de la menace du gaz, les assassins s'étaient divisés en petits groupes et avançaient prudemment.

Lucci était accompagné de son fidèle Hattori, et progressait lentement dans les décombres encore fumants.

Mugiwara no Luffy.

Il se méfiait de l'odeur pestilentielle que son odorat surdéveloppé détectait. Elle sentait le plâtre, la fumée, le poison.

Mauvais, la mort.

Mais il s'en fichait. Non loin de lui, il sentait la douleur, le froid et le sang. 

Et c'était sa soif de sang qui le poussait dans cette direction. Cette soif qu'il avait longtemps contrôlé, lorsqu'il était au service du gouvernement mondial.

Soif, qu'il avait pleinement relâchée lorsque cet imbécile de Spandam avait reporté ses fautes sur leurs épaules, les condamnant à une vie d'errance sur les océans. 

Il se vengerait.

Ses pas le menèrent à une petite porte entrouverte. Une légère brise, glaciale, s'en échappait. L'odeur de sang était maintenant omniprésente.

Il ouvrit largement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce comme un roi. Un lion fier de son territoire et qui le faisait savoir. 

Il venait de débarquer sur l'île, mais il était maître. Il maîtrisait le Haki, il maîtrisait les Six Pouvoirs. Il avait la force des Zoans et la rapidité du Soru.

Il était un Seigneur déchu qui menait une guerre contre ceux qui l'avaient trahis.

La pièce ressemblait à une salle de contrôle. De nombreux ordinateurs et laboratoires tapissaient les murs. Un grand pilier trônait au centre de la pièce, certainement la partie la plus importante de l'infrastructure.

Le sol était, étrangement, couvert de neige. De la poudreuse, fine, froide, douce au toucher.

Il avança, le pas léger, discret. Ce pas typique aux assassins professionnels.

Plus léger qu'une plume, à peine un effleurement.

Le fugitif s'arrêta à mi-chemin, le sang le rendait fou. Il en voulait, encore. PLUS. Il voulait sentir le liquide métallique ruisseler le long de ses doigts, ses crocs déchirer une gorge et ses griffes lacérer un dos.

Au lieu de cela, il dévisageait, troublé, un visage angélique à moitié enseveli par la neige. 

C'était une femme. Il ne l'avait remarquée qu'à cause de la forte odeur de sang qui l'entourait. La neige en était d'ailleurs tachée par endroits.

Elle était presque enterrée sous la neige, qui formait un lit confortable sous son dos, et une couverture glaciale sur sa peau blanche.

Son visage était paisible. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Un filet de sang s'écoulait depuis ses lèvres jusqu'au sol. Sa tête était auréolée d'une longue chevelure émeraude, magnifique.

Et des ailes, longues, magnifiques, étaient étendues de part et d'autre de son corps immobile et à moitié enseveli sous la neige.

Elle ressemblait à un ange qui serait tombé de son nuage pour atterrir, plutôt douloureusement sur terre.

Lucci se pencha vers elle et Hattori s'envola. Il détailla longuement son visage. Ses paupières fermées et ses lèvres rosées.

Elle bougea, soudainement.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, comme si elle se réveillait difficilement, émergeant d'un rêve plutôt agréable. Elle avait des yeux ambrés, pétillants. La ruse, le sadisme et l'intelligence brillaient dans son regard, ce qui ne la rendit que plus attreyante.

Ses plumes tressaillirent et de la neige commença à tomber dans la pièce. Ainsi, elle avait mangé un fruit du démon. Certainement le Yuki Yuki no Mi. Une Logia.

\- « Rob Lucci... N'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle

Sa voix était douce, ensorcelante, mais brisée. Comme si ses cordes vocales avaient souffert récemment.

Il ne répondit pas et elle ne bougea pas. Lui, le prédateur, regardait la proie blessée allongée à ses pieds.

\- « Ne m'approche pas... Petit chat. Je ne... suis pas comestible... » reprit péniblement la harpie avec un rire dans la voix. 

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'assassin.

Lui, le prédateur.

Elle, la proie.

Lui, le félin. Et elle, l'oisillon tombé du nid.

\- « Tout ceci s'annonce... Intéressant... » dit-il d'une voix lente, mesurée.


End file.
